


Strip Search

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: A Million Lights [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Mild Language, Multi, OQPromptParty2018, Strip Poker, Swearing, Tattoos, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: A night in playing strip poker gets interesting when tattoos get involved.





	Strip Search

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joym13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joym13/gifts).



> Date Written: 17-19 March 2018  
> Word Count: 1565  
> Written for: OQPromptParty 2018  
> Recipient: joym13  
> Prompts: 078. Strip Poker & 094\. “This can never happen again”  
> Summary: A night in playing strip poker gets interesting when tattoos get involved.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU of S7 where Robin didn't actually die and both he and Maleficent come to Hyperion Heights in the curse. This piece specifically takes place in 2014, about six months after Rob and Roni first met.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: A Million Lights  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I will always find a way to write something for this triad in this verse. I love this verse so much because the curse that brought about Hyperion Heights and Roni has enough powerful magic to bring Robin back from the dead and allow Maleficent to leave Storybrooke after she was magically brought back from the dead. And letting these three have their happy life together with Roland is everything to me.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual… 
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd, as I don't have a regular OQ/DOQ beta yet. But if you see anything that needs correcting, proper concrit goes a long way toward getting it fixed.

"Full house, kings over deuces," I say with smug smirk as I lay out my cards. Without thought, I grab for my bottle of beer and take a long pull, certain that I've won this hand. _Finally!_

"Fuck!" Mal throws down her hand with a growl. "All I've got's a lousy three fours. I hate this fucking game."

Rob is surprisingly quiet. My smirk starts to grow as his frown is evident. Thank fuck, I'm finally going to win a hand. We've been playing by Mal's weird rules where things in pairs count singly, but I've lost every damned hand so far, so winning this one is a good change in my eyes. I'm down my earrings, boots, watch, and t-shirt. Mal's already lost her earrings, one boot, and one sock. Rob, the smug fucker, has only lost his boots so far.

"Show us your cards, my love," I purr, "and let me choose what you're both going to lose. No point in being a sore loser."

He chews on his bottom lip in that adorable way that makes me wish I could be nibbling on it instead. Just as he starts to shift forward to lay out his cards, I catch the glint of mischief in his eyes and realize I'm about to continue my losing streak. _Fuck!_ But I won't be _too_ much of a brat about it. Taking another pull off my beer helps to eat up a few more seconds before his big reveal.

"Well, I just have this pair of threes," he says, laying them out, and Mal's eyes light up at the thought that she's at least beaten him with her three of a kind. And then he goes in for the kill as he sets out the remaining cards. "And this other pair of threes."

Mal and I react simultaneously.

"Four of a kind? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Of course, you did, you bastard." My eyes narrow at him as he blows me a kiss. "You're fucking cheating somehow. I don't know how, but you are."

The smug smirk is back as he blinks slowly at me. "But, love, _you_ dealt this hand. How could I possibly cheat if you handled the cards?"

"Whatever, Rob, you know I suck at this game."

"Why do you think I picked it for us to play tonight, kitten?" Mal asks, grabbing the cards to start shuffling for her next deal. "So, stud, what are we both losing this round? You won, you pick."

Rob studies us both for a long moment; the realization that he's actually planning this out in his head is both endearing and frustrating. "You're easy, Mal." When she quirks a brow at him, I can't help but cackle. "Not what I meant, you know. I just--"

"And what _did_ you mean, stud? I could easily kick your ass with one arm tied behind my back."

"I meant that you're losing your shirt. That way, you and Roni are both topless, but still have your bras."

Mal rolls her eyes and pulls off her tank top, revealing the ubiquitous black sports bra and the tattoos I love to trace with fingers and tongue. The muscles in her arms ripple and flex, and I'm unable to hold back the soft moan of need. "Fuck, you're gorgeous." The words are out of my mouth before I fully register them. Not that I'd take them back if my life depended on it.

"Right back atcha, babe," she says with a smirk, leaning in to press a kiss to my lips.

"Hey, no frisky business until someone's completely naked," Rob says with a laugh. "You both know the rules better than that." When we pull apart, he smirks, then studies me for a moment. "I'm not sure if I want a sock off or your jeans."

"Oh, go with the jeans," Mal replies, practically purring the words. "You know you want to ogle the tattoo whenever she moves."

Rob's brow furrows then. "Tattoo? What tattoo?"

Mal stares at him, then turns that same intense gaze on me. "Roni, how does our boyfriend not know about your tattoo?"

"It, uh, never came up?"

"It never came up? Are you fucking with me right now? You've been dating him for nearly six months now. _How_ could it not come up?"

"Uh, excuse me?" Rob's voice cuts in, and we turn to face him as one. "What tattoo are you both talking about? I've never noticed one, so it must be tiny?"

Mal laughs out loud at that, then stops when Rob's brow furrows more, expression turning from confusion to frustration. She blinks twice before speaking. "You're really serious? You've never seen Roni's tattoo before. How are you two fucking? Have you not taken her from behind? Fuck, man! She is an _animal_ in that position!"

"We have!" Rob exclaims, and I roll my eyes at the machismo that still goes on between my lovers, barely three months into this triad of ours. "She's just always been in those sexy skirts and dresses, so I haven't had to fully--"

"You lie! What about when the three of us--"

"Sitting right here, for fuck's sake!" My cheeks feel so warm, I could cook eggs on them. And then I make a decision. Standing up, I stumble slightly from the beer consumed tonight, but work to get the fly of my jeans open. "This can never happen again."

Mal snorts. "That's what you said when you sobered up after getting that tattoo, babe."

"Fuck you, Mal!" I turn my back to them and tug down my jeans. In my haste to get this over with, my thong decides to join my jeans halfway down my thighs. A hand lands sharply on my left ass cheek; by the shape of the heat on my skin, I can tell it's Mal's. She's always had a thing for my ass. That hand shifts up to trace the tattoo that rests just above my asscrack. 

"What is this?" Rob's voice alerts me to his move around the coffee table, then his hand join Mal's in stroking my skin. His finger moves along the stylized letters that spell out _"Pour some sugar on me"_ in the distinctive font that Def Leppard has always used, then he touches each of the little starbursts that were supposed to represent spilled sugar crystals. "When did you get this, love?"

My cheeks heat up again at the memory. Despite my loves both having seen me naked on countless occasions, I feel exposed and want to pull my jeans back up, but Rob's fingers are still moving on my skin. "It was 1996, the year before my twenty-fifth birthday. Mal and I had been dating for four years at that point. She managed to snag tickets for us to see Def Leppard down in San Diego that August. It was the only time I ever shut down the bar for more than a couple days at a time up to that point. We did the whole road trip down the coast thing, sleeping under the stars at night."

"Do you remember the night we camped out in the Redwoods? We should do that with Rob and Danny."

"We should."

"Somehow I don't think that's the end of the story of your tattoo, Roni," Rob says, then leans in to rub his stubble across my skin.

"Fuck!" I whine, desire pooling in the pit of my stomach at the sensation, and I'm quite sure they can both smell, and probably see, the evidence of my arousal.

"Tell me the story, love, and I'll reward you."

Mal chuckles. "You've got her all horny now, Rob, she's not going to be able to finish this story." She squeezes my ass briefly. "All right, let me finish it for her. So we get down to San Diego for the concert and enjoyed the fuck out of it. Lots of beer and a little weed. It was fantastic. Last song before the encores was 'Pour Some Sugar On Me', which is one of our favorites to get our down and dirty fuck on to. When the concert was done, we hit a nearby bar with some of the other concert goers. On our way back to the car after last call, Roni spies a tattoo parlor that's open all night. She drags me in and we get talking with one of the artists a bit about ideas. The next thing I know, she's on the table, jeans down around her knees, getting this inked into her skin while she kissed me nearly senseless."

"It was a turn-on and I was drunk, okay?"

"And you've never gotten it removed?" Rob's voice is soft as he asks, breath wafting across my skin. "They can do that, you know."

"Too many good memories to want to get rid of it," I finally say. "So I just don't advertise that I have it."

"Your secret's safe with me, love. Come on now," he says, tugging up my clothes. "I think we're done playing poker for the night. I'd like to get both of you into bed and see if I can find any _other_ tattoos I may have missed." When Mal and I laugh, he smirks and bites his bottom lip. "And maybe lavish a little attention on this one that I do know about."


End file.
